A Deadly Change
by MasterSakura
Summary: But the Sakura we know would never do that!" "Thats just it," replied Kero, "this isn't the Sakura we know." Sakura's magical equilibrium has been upset. Now she suffers from an insatiable blood lust only one person can stop, but do they want to?
1. Chapter 1

_**A DEADLY CHANGE**_

_By: MasterSakura_

_**This story is an alternate ending to the final season of Cardcaptors. Based on the english dubbed version's ending, so it may be confusing for those of you that have only seen the japanese version! There are a lot of details in this first chapter so read carefully!**_

_**P.S.-If you don't like this fanfic with my evil Sakura I am also writing another really, really, really mushey, ultra-kawaii fanfic of Sakura And Syaoran!**_

**Chapter One:** Good Gone Evil

THUD! Sakura fell to the floor, her body to weak to support her. At hearing the noise, Kero emerged from his drawer, only to find his master's limp body sprawled out on the floor before him.

Kero didn't even get a chance to guess what had happened before Touya burst into the room. "SQUIRT!" He screamed, "What the heck are you-".

His eyes landed apon Sakura, his face grew pale, "What Happened?"

Kero shugged. "I really don't know..."

Minutes passed then, without warning Kero jumped up! "Whats that?" He asked Touya, pointing at Sakura's hand. Clutched in her hand was, of course, a Star Card! Kero picked the card up and examined it, with a strange look plastered across his face the whole time. Finally, he spoke:

"This Card is called the Hope Card," He explained simply, "In the original deck there were 52 cards, none of which were called Hope. This only leaves one possibility..."

Touya's face paled further, "What is it?"

"Well, " Kero continued, "she must of created her own card."

Not really realizing the significance of those words, Touya continued, "Will she be alright?

"She should be fine, a little grumpy maybe, but perfectly fine." Kero answered calmly.

"Grumpy?" Touya repeated with a puzzled look, "Why would she be grumpy?"

"Because, " Kero continued to explain, "Her magical equilibrium has been upset. This card is pure white magic, in other words it's pure good. Because Sakura must have used most of or maybe _all_ her white magic in the creation of this card, she is left with only black magic, or evil. Being full of evil energy can definetly make a person grumpy, but if she used every drop of white magic within her, she... well..., it won't be pretty."

Sakura's eyelids fluttered and snapped open. "Welcome back monster!" Touya announced.

Sakura stood up and looked Touya in the eye, "DON'T CALL ME MONSTER!"

Touya blinked and and then slowly broke into a laugh, "She hasn't changed a bit!"

Sakura glared at Touya, and then with a voice full of anger she yelled "SHUT UP!"

Then, without another word she walked out the door...

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Sorry it is sooooooooooooooo horrible. It's my first story! The good news is that it can't get any worse! **_Please_** review because it's my first!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's Chapter 2. It's just as bad as the first; totally lame. Please read and review so I can make it better!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 2: **Helicopter High-jacking.

Kero had followed Sakura out of her room, whereas Touya had stayed behind. "She has to come home eventually!" he had said. "Ya right" Kero thought, "Not if she's turned evil!"

Now Kero was following Sakura through down town Tomoeda. "So... " He asked casually, "Where are we going?"

Sakura smiled an innocent smile. "You'll see," she told him, "you'll see..."

Kero continued following her, hoping for a better answer, but none came. Finally they came to a stop in a small hidden ally. It was dark and dirty, and Kero could see no possible reason for Sakura coming here. To the left, was a convenience store, to the right was a police station.

Kero's feeble voice rang in the din, "Um, Sakura? Maybe we should go back home?"

"Who is in charge here? ME! So shut your trap and listen!" Sakura ferociously answered. There was evil in her eyes, Kero was sure of it. The Sakura he had known was gone.

"Yes, Master Sakura."

Sakura almost purred. "Yes." she mumbled, "I am your Master."

Kero swallowed, whatever had happened in her bedroom, it hadn't been good. Maybe if he could figure out why or how she had created that damn card...

"This is the plan," announced Sakura, "I feel like taking a visit to the West, so I am going to highjack the helicopter up there. Got it?"

Kero didn't know why Sakura needed a helicopter, but he figured it was best to agree with whatever she said. He just prayed nobody would get hurt. Especially him. "Why do you need a helicopter? Couldn't you just use the fly card?" he quietly asked, hoping she had a good answer in mind.

"Use the fly card to cross the ocean? I'd get far tobored beforeI get there. And I really want to make a statement when I arrive inAmerica!Besides this way I get free missiles!"

'Crap,' thought Kero, 'she's insane!'

"_By the power of the stars,_

_Staff of power made by Clow,_

_Reveal to me your true form NOW!_

_RELEASE!"_

_"Jump Card!"_

"May I ask one last question?" Kero inquired carefully as he and Sakura scaled the building in one easy jump.

"Make it quick"

"Um... I was just curious... Are you gonna hurt the policemen?"

"No," She smiled, "I'm going to be much more merciful!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Hope you liked it! PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here's chapter three, now we get to see how merciful Sakura has been. _**

**_NOTE: The story starts with a different character, I'll explain why after the chapter.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 3: **An Interesting Find

It was yet another crappy day in the Cote household for Amy Cote. Her mother was being herself- a typical bitch- again. Her sister had been snooping and had gotten Amy into a big talk about her attitude towards death.

"I'm sick of you making death threats to everyone in this family!" her mother lectured. "Now quit making empty threats and apologize!"

Amy rolled her eyes and sighed. "Maybe," she said, matter-of-factly, "they're not empty threats!"

"Apologize now or get out of this house!" Ann Cote yelled, pointing to the door.

"FINE!" Amy retorted as she walked straight through the front door, "I'll be back to get rid of you filth later!" The door slammed behind her as she imagined her mom inside. 'she be back in a few minutes, she a chicken.'

After a few hours of wandering through town, her only goal to get as far from her house as possible, Amy found herself completely lost. The only upside her situation now was if anyone went to look for her, they certainly wouldn't find her. Finally, she could do what she wanted. Just as she was about to stop and find a place to sleep, something odd caught her eye.

It was an inferno, the wreckage of what had appeared to be a helicopter. The crash only just happened because the authorities had not arrived yet. Amy could see the pilot's burning body. He hadn't even been able to get his seatbelt off. Oh well, no time to mourn dead helicopter pilots.

Afew yards away there was a girl. She appeared to be leaving the accident. She seemed to be talking to someone, prehaps the yellow stuffed toy floating by her shoulder?

"I thought you said you were going to be merciful?" said the voice of the toy.

"I was." the girl replied simply, "I could have tortured them for _days_ if I wanted to."

"But burning them alive! Those poor police officers! And you scared the pilot enough that he crashed the plane to commit suicide!"

"So? I make people scared, get used to it!" the girl hissed.

"Yes Master Sakura."

Amy couldn't believe it! Just a few meters away was Cardcaptor Sakura herself and Cerebus, the guardian of the seal! Something was changed about Sakura though. It was as though she had gone evil, not that Amy minded, she wasn't exactly happy herself. Now how could she approach them?

"What do we have here?"

Amy looked up from her thinking to find Sakura and Kero staring at her.

"Are you going to kill her to?" inquired Kero, hoping that the answer would be no.

"I think that is fitting punisment for a spy..." Sakura replied, "Lets drown her!"

"Wait! I have something to say that you might find interesting!" Amy yelled.

Sakura cocked her head, "Oh really? Like what?"

Amy explained everything.How she knew them, that she was her biggest fan, her attitude about killing, and her strange ability to make things always work for her. She was surprised Sakura even listened to her. When she was finished, she could she Sakura mulling it over. Finally, she said, "Prove it, and I will let you live. In fact if it's true, you can work for me."

"Ok, follow me," Amy explained, "I have the perfect thing in mind, Master Sakura." She pointed away from the wreckage towards an dark and dingy street.

With Amy leading the way, Sakura whispered under her breath, "I like this girl. She's, an interesting find..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**_OK, let me explain a little. This girl will add a little humour and other things to the story later on. She also has another reason that Kero-chan will explain in chapter 4 or 5. I just thought adding someone Sakura had never met before might mix up the story, make it unique a little. And again, AMY DOES HAVE A PURPOSE IN THE STORY!_**

**__**

**_All in all, I hope you enjoyed chapter three!This is my first story, I know it sucks! So pplleeaassee don't get mad cause I added some weird new character!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilence and Swearing. You have been warned...

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Who Needs Family?

When Amy had finally arrived back at her house, she expected her mother to be all stuck up. "See," she expected she would say, "I told she would come back."

With Sakura following her, she opened the front door. Her father was on the computer, again. From what she could hear upstairs, her mother and her sister were raiding her room. Again. Typical.

Amy climbed the stairs, not surprised at all that her father had not noticed their guest. At the top of the stairs she could see her mother and her little spy exiting her room. Because they were doing thier best to ignore Amy, they too did not notice her guest. Amy smiled, the element of surprise was better anyway. It gave Amy the advantage.

She lead Sakura into her room, where it was apparent that she was deffinately Sakura's biggest fan. It was also apparent that she wasn't far off from being evil herself. But Sakura wanted to see her in action before she would trust the kid. After all, she had requirements, and the kid was lucky she was even considering her. There was just there was something about her, something that reminded her of herself.

Amy looked expectantly at Sakura, waiting to hear the verdict. Had she pleased her? Or made her change her mind? Nothing was for certain until she spoke.

Finally, the verdict came. "I want to see more..." Sakura requested.

Amy smiled. She had just the thing. "Please come with me again, I think you find my next display very approving."

She lead Sakura into her mothers room. Upon entry her mother looked up and asked, "Who the hell is that?!?!"

"Ya, They don't look like Laila or Crystal!!" Jessica whined, her annoying voice enough to drive Amy insane.

"That's because this, " Amy corrected, "is Master Sakura-sama herself!!"

Jessica rolled her sunken eyes and snorted, while Amy's mother just looked away and said, "You and your stupid anime cartoon obsession."

"You bastards have never believed me when I told you Cardcaptor Sakura was real. Now you choose to ignore her very presence!! You will pay for your ignorance!!" Amy exclaimed with discust.

Meanwhile, Sakura was impressed. The kid was clearly very loyal to her, albiet the fact that they had just met. Now all that mattered was if she had enough hate, to kill.

"I came back for two reasons!!" Amy yelled, "First, to get my stuff, and second, to show you I haven't been making 'empty threats' all these years!! I am -"

As she spoke, the other occupants of the room could feel some sort of power welling up inside her. Sakura, instantly recognised this power for what it was. Magic, strong magic. Sakura focussed hard, feeling that it was purely black magic coming from the kid. One thing scared her, it was as strong as her own magic.

"- going to show you the hell you deserve!!" Amy was now shrieking, "I'm going to kill you all!!"

Jessica and her mother did nothing. They had heard Amy make threats like this before, what they didn't realize was that this time, she was actually going to follow through.

Suddenly, the black magic acumulating within Amy ceased. Sakura could feel the power gathering in Amy's clenched fist. The power continued to gather until finally, without warning, a blinding light burst from Amy. The entire room was filled with the stark white light. As the light subsided, Sakura beheld a new, yet familiar sight. The Staff of Star, _her_ staff, was tightly clutched in the strange girl's hand.

Jessica quivered in fear, knowing it was too late to escape her fate. Mrs. Cote was still in awe, unable to grasp the fact that Amy had been right about magic all these years.

As though she was being controled by an unseen force, Amy thrust the staff towards her sister. Without a word the staff deftly changed into the sword card. It pierced Jessica's chest through her cold black heart. There was no way she would survive. Amy pulled the sword from her sister's lifeless body and pointed it towards her mother. The tip of the blade pressed sharply against her neck.

"Still think I'm kidding?"

"Please, it doesn't have to be this way... please, I'm your mother, you wouldn't- you don't want to hurt me!" her mother cried in fear. Her body shook as she held Jessica's limp hand for comfort.

Amy smirked. It felt good to have finally made her first kill. She couldn't wait to do it again. She retracted the sword, then swept it across in front of her like a whip. The corpse of her mother fell to the floor. The freshly removed head rolled to Sakura's feet.

"I have all I need to see." she announced, "but I have a final test."

Amy sighed. All that, and she required more? Sakura exited the room and walked down the stairs. Amy silently followed. Her father rushed past, hurrying up to see what the commotion was all about. "Too late." Amy mumbled as he walked by. She swifty turned and stabbed her father, straight through his back. He would die, slowly and painfully, but he would die none-the-less.

The final member of her immediate family being dead, Amy joined Sakura outside in the street. When she got there, Sakura had already summoned her staff. The true test was about to begin...

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**_The next chapter is gonna be sssssssssssoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo good. I want to tell you all about it, but I'm gonna make you read it instead!! I hope you enjoyed chapter 4 of 'A Deadly Change' and please do me the honour of reviewing. If you review my story, I will make the effort to read an review all of your stories!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:** Equals in Power

Kero waited outside while the two girls were inside. He could hear some yelling coming from inside, probably from the stranger considering the voice. Eventually her anger fizzled out, although Kero thought, Sakura may have just killed her too.

Speaking of Sakura, see reappeared outside. She drew her staff and stood angrily; muttering curse words under her breath. Kero couldn't help but wonder why she was sticking around for. She had her staff out, which meant she had just used or was about to use her magic.

After several minutes of waiting, Kero finally understood the problem. The new kid, Amy, was not dead after all; in fact she was far from it. She had just emerged from the house looking quite pleased with herself, carrying her own staff, one that just happened to look exactly like Sakura's, except it was black where Sakura's was pink.

Kero could immediately see the problem; Sakura was supposed to be the only person in the world with a staff like that, the Staff of Star was supposed to be _unique_. Apparently it was not as unique as Kero thought. Kero could only come to one conclusion; the ying-yang theory. This kid was obviously Sakura's evil counterpart from before Sakura herself turned evil. Just what the world needs; two all-powerful magicians that are willing to kill everyone that was getting in their way.

"She's you're counter-part!" Kero yelled to his master to prevent her from doing anything stupid, "She has magic too!"

Sakura turned and glared at Kero. "I already know that!" Sakura snapped, "But all that is about to change…"

Amy had apparently noticed what was going on. She clutched her own staff tightly, waiting for Sakura's apparent final test.

"So," Sakura started, "why didn't you tell me you had magic? Waiting for the right time to leak it? Or thought you could keep it a secret? "

Amy thought about it, although she had always believed in magic, she had never thought she herself had any. Strange how things work out, isn't it? "I don't know, maybe because I didn't know I had any?" Amy replied, oh-so-sarcastically.

That answer wasn't good enough for Sakura. Not good enough at all. As far as she was concerned, there was more to it than that. "Let me tell you something, " Sakura whispered hostilely, "No one keeps secrets from me, no one keeps secrets from Sakura. That includes bitches like you… still feel like keeping secrets?"

"It's not like I'm hiding anything from you now, am I? Here I am, practically offering myself to you, I'm not fighting you."

"Well then," Sakura continued, "I guess you can just stand there while I slaughter you." A sick and malicious grin came over Sakura's face as she called upon the Sword Card. Amy instinctively did the same.

Sakura lunged and the pale teen before her. Amy stood there, waiting for the impact, the beginning of the battle.

When the swords met, both girls only swung again. They were both in it to kill. Sakura wanted the strange girl dead. Amy wanted Sakura to see she meant business, even if it meant nearly murdering her.

They matched each other scratch for scratch, point for point. It seemed to Kero as thought they would never stop, until their swords locked.

The both shook, trying to release their sword without harming themselves. In the blink of an eye Sakura's sword was free and made contact with Amy's left shoulder. Blood began pouring from her in a slow but steady stream.

But something was wrong.

As Amy watched the blood flow from her shoulder, Sakura regarded hers with a look of interest mixed with fury. Her should was bleeding as well, even though no blade had made contact with it.

"She's your counter-part," Kero repeated from earlier, "an severe bodily harm done to one of you, will repeat it's self on the other. This only proves that she's your counter part! It also means, you can't kill each other without dying yourself!!"

"Fuck!"

"Well this doesn't appear to be fatal, so neither of us are dying anytime soon." Amy added, "and I don't feel like sitting here."

"So what are you going to do now?" Sakura asked smugly, "you killed your family, you've got nowhere to live! Idiot!"

"Well, I have always felt there were a few world leaders that need to be taken down a notch, care to join me, _Master_ Sakura?"

"What?" Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Well, we both want to kill things obviously, and we can't beat each other. So since we have the same views in mind, why don't we work together? I'm your biggest fan, I will be you loyal minion."

Sakura gave Amy this look that screamed, 'you've got to be freaking kidding me'.

Amy turned and began to walk away, shoulder still bleeding. "I'm going to go and behead George Bush, feel like coming?"

Sakura started walking towards Amy. "Now your talking my language…"

"Of course Master"

* * *

**_Well, this didn't turn out quite as well as I wanted it to, but may with some suggestions I could make it better?? The story gets better and better, just keep reading!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:** Their Big Debut.

Touya was stunned. Sakura rarely raised her voice to say anything other than that she was not a monster. 24 hours ago she had stormed out of the house after telling him to shut up. To makes things more interesting she wasn't at Tomoyo's house, that brat Shaoran's house, or anywhere else Touya could think of.

DING DONG!!

Touya raced down the stairs. It was either Tomoyo or Shaoran. He had called them over to discuss where she might have gone. The door was open when Touya got to the bottom of the stairs. Tomoyo and Shaoran were standing in the hall, waiting for him.

"She's still not home." Touya told them as he led them to the sitting room. "I don't know where she is, who she's with, or what she's doing, and I have no idea when she'll be back."

"Well, why did she leave?" Tomoyo inquired gently.

Touya slowly and patiently repeated everything Kero had told him when Sakura had collapsed in her bedroom before she stormed off _**[refer to chapter one **_. Tomoyo and Shaoran listened intently, careful not to miss any detail that could potentially lead to Sakura's whereabouts.

None of then came up with anything. No ideas, no plans to find her. Nothing. Hours of talking, trying to figure out where she was, but they found nothing.

Finally, they decided to take a quick break. Touya flipped on the TV to see what was on that was worth watching. Every channel had it on the news. "What could possibly be sooo important?" Touya complained as he flicked through the same news broadcast on every channel. Eventually, he decided with no other choice to watch it, and that is when they saw her.

Sakura and some other girl were standing on top the Empire State build, standing on either side of a bunch of people who were tied up and tied together using the wood card.

"Why is she letting everyone see her magic? Is she mad?' Shaoran yelled aloud at the TV. It wasn't the worst of the news bulletin: according to the video footage, Sakura's new friend had a staff too, black where Sakura's was pink.

"Who is she?"

"How did she get a staff?"

"Who are those other people they have tied up, hostages?"

But according to the reporter on television, these were no normal hostages. The hostages were George Bush, the Pope, the Queen of England, the Prime Minister of Canada, J. K Rowling, Bill Gates, Saddam Hussein, a few random people from Hollywood, and a handful of people off the street. There where twenty hostages in total.

"You don't think they're going to do anything to those people, do you?" Tomoyo asked, unsure of whether she really wanted to hear the answer.

"I don't know" replied Touya, "but I hope not."

Suddenly, all the camera's cut to Sakura. She was speaking.

"Take a good last look at who's here, because when we're though with them, they won't be recognisable!"

Sakura turned to Amy.

"Any preferences?" she asked her.

"I'll take Bush, the Queen, the Pope, and a couple civilians."

"Whatever."

And just like that they started murdering the hostages. Some of them were on fire. Some of them were being shot at by the Arrow Card. Amy has making good use of the Sword Card, personally decapitating George Bush, the Queen, and the Pope without batting a lash. It was a blood bath, utter chaos. Sakura had a disgusting grin on her face, a look of pure joy. Amy was having fun, smiling and laughing as she went.

Helicopters and swat men joined the battle, but weren't getting very far. Both girls seemed to have their Shield Cards protecting them. When they ran out of hostages to slaughter, the turned to the swat men, attacking them with full force.

But in the living room of Sakura's house, Touya, Tomoyo, and Shaoran were almost sick.

* * *

**_So the real violence starts!! Lots of killing from here on out._**


End file.
